1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a terminal by recognizing a user's motion in the terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a screen mode such that the screen mode is not switched with respect to a motion unintended by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and other mobile computer devices are widely used and provide more than basic functions of voice/data communication and schedule management. The application of mobile terminals now extends to image capturing through a digital camera module mounted thereon, satellite broadcasting viewing, document editing, games, etc.
As the application of mobile terminals expand, the type and an amount of display data output to a display unit have significantly increased. The display data includes horizontal and vertical orientation output depending on the data and preference of some users. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may selectively rotate display data vertically or horizontally and output the same on the display unit.
However, the conventional horizontal/vertical switching of the display data uses a manual switching method. When needed, a user needs to manipulate the mobile terminal to switch the display orientation. In addition, in many cases, the horizontal/vertical view orientation switching occurs regardless of a user's intention. Therefore, a method for discriminating between user-intended horizontal/vertical switching and user-unintended horizontal/vertical switching is needed.